User talk:Anobi/Archive 1
Gigapede strategy This here: :"The two Gigapedes found inside Leviathan do not need to be killed to proceed. It is possible simply to run away from them, as they will stop and die when they reach the barrier to the next chamber, blocking your path." Are you sure? I thought they were simply impossible to kill. Something like their health doesn't deplete even if attacked. Besides, I don't think they die when reach the membrane, they just can't get though it. I may be mistaken, since I haven't played the game in a while and I can't check it right now. Flia 08:53, August 18, 2011 (UTC) :Absolutely sure; I used to use these guys as a personal challenge. It is hard to do: They have a metric ton of health, probably about as much as the real boss, but it's totally worth it. I've found that Cerberus' Revolver rips them up pretty good. Spam that with whatever combo morphs into Satellite, and do what you can to avoid taking damage. They do "die" when they reach the barrier, but they don't disappear like when you kill normal enemies, which probably causes some confusion. They just kind of shriek, roll sideways, and stop moving, with their mouths open to block the entrance.--Anobi 17:32, August 18, 2011 (UTC) ::Guess I'll trust you at that. I still would like to check it once I get the chance, it piqued my interest. Flia 22:46, August 18, 2011 (UTC) :::To be fair, I did only play DMC3 completely through on Easy. I started in Normal but lost interest partway through. It might be a difficulty level thing, or the amount of Vitality they have in Normal and harder is too much to take down in the few seconds you have. Anyway, onward to SCIENCE! --Anobi 06:44, August 19, 2011 (UTC) ::::It's totally possible to kill them. Beowulf helps. Images "Devil May Cry # Images" would be a better category for screencaps...but for KevzMarz and B1bl1kal's tiny screenshots, it's often better to just mark them for deletion. Most images, we don't need them unless they illustrate a unique form of the character, or are a good screenshot that can be used alongside a story synopsis.(ಠ_ೃ)﻿ Bully! 06:21, September 26, 2011 (UTC) :Oh, sorry. I didn't see that there was a category like that, but I can certainly switch them over. What would the critera be for a "Screencap DMC#" vs. a "DMC# images"? --Anobi 02:49, September 27, 2011 (UTC) ::It is kind of an old story how we ended up with screencaps categories, but it is actually something that I added out of ignorance. A good wiki doesn't need such categories. To elaborate... You see, ideally all pics should be uploaded for a specific purpose, and should be listed in a category for this specific purpose. For example, take those: an illustration of a technique, a close-up of an item, or a screenshot of Echidna's dragon form - you can clearly see the categories they should belong to. This way, most of the images will get sorted out, and we can add all the remaining to the generic category "Devil May Cry # images". For pics that can't really fit anywhere but are needed for storyline illustration we should create "Devil May Cry # cutscenes images", since DMC games expand plot almost only through cutscenes anyway. The images that have possible uses but are too small should be re-uploaded, if possible. The pics that ended up not being used should be mercilessly deleted. ::I hope I was clear enough. You can get to it, if you want to and have time for it. If I'm able, I'll help too. My signature is NOT short! 22:20, September 27, 2011 (UTC) General editing policies #Story sections should be in-universe (from the point of view of a reporter within the story itself). #Any links to an official term should not be removed, even if they are red. Instead, create a redirect to wherever the term is covered. #In general, trivia is a bad idea. Try to incorporate the information into the article whenever possible; if it's not possible, make absolutely certain the info is worth covering. Otherwise, I see no issue with you becoming an admin. We certainly need some more, and as long as you remember these rules, you should be fine.(ಠ_ೃ)﻿ Bully! 06:29, September 26, 2011 (UTC) :Thanks, I've been doing the best I can (and failing, as I mentioned before.) 1) I hate using pronouns like "you", "I", or the like, so I tend to write things as if I'm narrating a documentary. If you catch things about my style that are wrong for the wiki, please feel free to point them out and I will most certainly change them. 2) I try not to, unless there's another link to the same thing earlier in the article. 3) Understood. I'll try harder from now on, however; I'm not confident enough in completely deleting something someone else has added unless it's totally pointless or redundant. Did I mention I <3 you guys? I <3 you guys. :D --Anobi 02:59, September 27, 2011 (UTC) ::I apologize for taking a while to answer. Even though I really want to be here with you guys, I simply can't do it right now. ::Thank you Kryten for such a thorough analysis, but my two cents is that point one and two she does actually right. And about Trivia - the thing is sooo widespread on the wiki, it is easy to think this is how it should be done. What I'm trying to say is that you, yes, failing to fail, Anobi. :P That basically means that I should goddamn sit and write this frikin' Manual of Style at once. ::...So I guess I'll just go and promote you. Congrats, you're now an official demon-slayer. My signature is NOT short! 21:20, September 27, 2011 (UTC) :::Woo-woot! (V) (;,,;) (V) I succeed something! I will continue to do my best! --Anobi 03:09, September 28, 2011 (UTC) ::::In general, she does points one and two correctly. However, I had noticed a few times they had been done wrong, and she needed to be notified. For (1), the fiction sections should not constantly break the fourth wall. That's bad writing, and we can do better than that. She had only done that maybe once or twice, but it needed to be clear. For the second: any official term should have at least a redirect. Links should never be removed just because we haven't made the page yet. Again, she's barely done this, but it needs to be clear.(ಠ_ೃ)﻿ Bully! 04:36, October 8, 2011 (UTC) :::::I'm sorry I'm still behind on cleaning up edits, but I'm still working on it. In other news, I'm almost always available on the freenode IRC channel #wikia-digimon and #KHWiki-social, so if you guys ever want to chat or have more temporal discussions, feel free to join those channels.(ಠ_ೃ)﻿ Bully! 05:14, October 8, 2011 (UTC) This That is precisely wrong. That is almost the entire purpose of having redirects to begin with, and they are vital in keeping track of which terms are used where, in case we need to rename things, or if they end up being split off.(ಠ_ೃ)﻿ Bully! 20:31, October 8, 2011 (UTC) :Okay, IF the articles are split, there should be two links, but they aren't split, so we only need one. We don't need to insert and link each and every story term that appears just because it exists. We have to take into consideration the point of view of the reader, and not just do what's convenient for us editors. --Anobi 21:22, October 8, 2011 (UTC) :::In my view, neither the Dumary Island or Vie di Marlii links are linked "just because". They are relevant terms that give further info to what is being explained at that instant (not like linking "July" or something). However, if it's necessary, the Dumary Island link can probably be removed. We need to remember, though, that the pages we keep things on are not set in stone. There's nothing injurious about having two links to the same page on one article, basically, as long as it doesn't overwhelm the article.00:25, October 9, 2011 (UTC) Main page Please do not make personal attacks or insults against KevzMarz.(ಠ_ೃ)﻿ Bully! 20:31, October 8, 2011 (UTC) :Sorry, it was 3 in the morning and way past my bed time. --Anobi 21:22, October 8, 2011 (UTC) ::That's fine. Nothing big, just remember not to make insults at other editors.(ಠ_ೃ)﻿ Bully! 00:22, October 9, 2011 (UTC) IRC We with Kryten are now on IRC, you are invited. :) If you need help with it, ask. My signature is NOT short! 21:38, October 8, 2011 (UTC) :Actually I have errands to run. I got absorbed in my sandbox and totally lost track of time. :P But, I have no idea what IRC is or how to use it. --Anobi 21:43, October 8, 2011 (UTC) ::It would be reeeeally good of you to come, but if you absolutely cannot, that's understandable. My signature is NOT short! 21:46, October 8, 2011 (UTC) :::For future reference: about IRC, there is also a list of clients there. (I personally use ChatZilla, but that's mostly because I don't want to install a separate client.) Our channel channel is #wikia-dmc on freenode, and I can be usually found there. I'm too new to the thing :), so don't be shy, come! My signature is NOT short! 10:31, October 10, 2011 (UTC) ::::Come to IRC, come come come... My signature is NOT short! 21:27, December 7, 2011 (UTC) :::::Sorry but I can't get on IRC during work. (I'm not even supposed to be editing the wiki during work, but I can sometimes sneak in an edit or three.) When I can be on, no one else is, (like right now...)--Anobi 03:54, December 8, 2011 (UTC) ::::::Sorry. Guess I should try to get up earlier then, since it is around 7 in the morning when you usually come. Good way to straighten my sleeping schedule... My signature is NOT short! 10:03, December 8, 2011 (UTC) ---- Hey how's it goin'? I gotta ask you: Is that you or somebody else that renamed the "Secretary... Lucia's Clone!?" JPEG with a question mark (?)? I've just wanna only how you guys did it, that way I could the same thing for the same picture now on the Villains Wiki. Please let me knoe. Thank you. Best regards B1bl1kal Don't cha judge me! 16:50, October 24, 2011 (UTC) :Renaming a file is I think something only an Admin can do. Next to the "edit" button is a drop-down menu, and in that I have the option to view history, change name, protect, or delete. When I'm not logged in, it only gives me the option to view history. If you want to change an image or page name, it's probably best to put it in the Talk page for now. --Anobi 17:29, October 24, 2011 (UTC) Block The dude was acting annoying, but blocking just like that was a little rude. A warning would've been enough. There seemed to be some edit conflict... geez, I'm always this lucky. My signature is NOT short! 18:55, November 8, 2011 (UTC) :I thought I warned him here, but I guess that wasn't official enough, was it? I'm sorry, I'm still new to this whole Admin thing, and I'm learning as I go ^_^; --Anobi 02:26, November 9, 2011 (UTC) IRC again Well, I'm mostly out of the wiki for now (I might go on an editing spree sometime, but it is also likely that I might disappear again), so I wanted to remind you that I'm usually reachable through IRC. In fact, I made a habit of coming there whenever I sit before a computer. Sooo... you catch my drift. :) I hope I didn't annoy you with the whole IRC topic yet. My signature is NOT short! 19:15, November 8, 2011 (UTC) :You make it sound so simple! Like I can just log right in and everything will work! I've never used IRC before I have no idea how to find people. --Anobi 03:58, November 9, 2011 (UTC) ::It's just a little harder than that, actually. If you're using Firefox you can install Chatzilla plugin, like I did, or you can use one of the clients from a helpful list here. Then just go to irc://freenode/wikia-dmc and enjoy your time. My signature is NOT short! 06:12, November 9, 2011 (UTC) :::I tried it, I'm on! Not sure I'm doing it right though. --Anobi 06:32, November 9, 2011 (UTC) ::::IRC? My signature is NOT short! 05:09, December 16, 2011 (UTC) :::::Err... same as above? :) My signature is NOT short! 18:50, January 5, 2012 (UTC) Video Hi there i saw on youtube there is a new DmC trailer called the secrets trailer you should check it out and put it on the trailers section of the DmC page, peace :Thanks for the tip! I took your advice and added it! --Anobi 04:14, December 21, 2011 (UTC) Oh god >.< Thanks, haha. I got so freaked. I was happy to be somewhat of a help to this place, and then I saw the blank page, and I was like "AH! WhatdidIdoOHGOD? UNDO!? UNDO! BLANK PAGE AGAIN!" Geeze...I don't think I'll ever get the hang of wikis...there so different T_T Derekoe 04:32, December 23, 2011 (UTC) you want to becume Affiliates with geisha world 15:43, January 10, 2012 (UTC) Admin Request You know, I've written a blog post for admin request, can you grant me admin access? User rights Sure. It is long overdue actually. P.S.: It is a miracle that you managed to reach me through the talk page. I stopped visiting wiki entirely lately. :/ I will continue idling on the IRC channel though, so it's better if you try to contact me through it in the future. BTW what's up? I haven't seen you in a while there. My signature is NOT short! 20:35, February 4, 2012 (UTC) General Comments Yeah, I shouldn't have been so harsh in the comments. I'm sorry for that. Thanks though :) 0001 12:12, March 14, 2012 (UTC) In Dante's Description and Appearance it says ,"Devil May Cry started development as Resident Evil 4[1], so Dante has a strong resemblance to Leon Kennedy." but isn't it supposed to bo Resident evil 2 not Resident evil 4? :Thanks for your interest, sir/ma'am, but DMC did indeed start life as RE4, not 2. RE2 was released in 1998, while DMC1 wasn't released until 2001. Capcom held off releasing RE4 until 2005. --Anobi 05:29, March 18, 2012 (UTC) I have a favor Hello Anobi I have a request I'd like you to track my progress here.I made the request to becomme an Administrator here.Now in my request I stated that I didn't want to replace you as Admin but to become an Admin with you.so I haven't made alot of edits's here(only because the wiki already has all the info it needs and I can't find anything to edit).So I ask you to track my progress because I want to prove I deserve that right.Savage Grenadier Elite 19:50, March 25, 2012 (UTC)Savage Grenadier Elite What are your Thoughts? I have gone a head and create a page for the Achievements/Trophies for the UP Coming Devil May Cry HD Remake. Before I continue and do Devil May Cry 2 and Devil May Cry 3 Achievement/Trophy pages in the same way I was wondering what you thought. -=X Zero X=- 22:50, March 25, 2012 (UTC) Trophie/achievement pages. I could care less about some badge count. The individual Pages for Achievements/Trophies are common amongst Gaming Wikis. They are used for user to search for information about a single achievement/trophie. The pages can be expanded upon for strategy's and tips. as well as trivia about each one. it also saves cluttering up one page like the DMC 4 Achievement Page. So before you delete any more look into it -=X Zero X=- 05:26, March 28, 2012 (UTC) You have completely looked over the point. There is a page for the main list, Which is the Hub as with most lists. Which then leads to individual pages for those achievements/trophies. This is common practice now amongst gaming wikias. its to save clutter and to help promote people to contribute for those specialised areas. If other wikias do this why won't you allow it here? -=X Zero X=- 05:38, March 28, 2012 (UTC) The pages themselves are not clutter, as stated they on other wikias they become full pages in themselves. The Pages I created are mere stubs at this moment and need to be further expanded upon I have still yet to add the DMC 3 SE Ones. and Redirecting would take away from the original Page. But the Pages Like the Walk Through's, Bosses, Items, Weapons, Characters can all be linked to and expand the trophy/achievement pages. And yes the games may be on one disc under one title, but each game is classified as a separate game in itself. Which would warrant a Separate Page off the Main Devil May Cry HD Collection Page. -=X Zero X=- 05:55, March 28, 2012 (UTC) Contacting you Hi, Anobi, haven't seen you in a while :) Thing is, for now it is safe to assume I'm not coming back (not any time soon at least), but I don't want to lose contact with you. I actually got an AIM account for this, but I weren't able to reach you for some reason. I think we should meet over IRC sometime and discuss this; when it will be comfortable for you to come? My signature is NOT short! 19:15, March 31, 2012 (UTC) :Hi! Yeah, I haven't been on IRC in a long time. Usually when I'm on it's the middle of the night for you, anyway. :) I'll try to be on Sunday! --Anobi 04:25, April 1, 2012 (UTC) ::Yeah, Sunday/Monday night (Monday morning for me) would be good. I just hope I won't sleep in by accident. My signature is NOT short! 12:04, April 1, 2012 (UTC) Template:Q alert! Look at this, Template:Q has been replaced by an editor - The subject, description, and game parameters have been removed, leaving only the quote itself. I bet this had been a mess, since it also messed up the Random Quotes. Can you revert it to the previous version? KevzMarz 14:07, April 1, 2012 (UTC) :Fixed it. we still have the new system and the Author and Sauce are now viewable -=X Zero X=- 20:20, April 1, 2012 (UTC) ::Where the heck did you steal this code from? It seems to be garbled as hell. I'm trying to make sense of it now, but since in all those years of editing I never burdened myself with actually familiarizing myself with wiki parser, this might take a while. My signature is NOT short! 20:48, April 1, 2012 (UTC) ::P.S.:Sorry if I'm sounding offend-y. I'm feeling too picky today to resist. My signature is NOT short! 20:51, April 1, 2012 (UTC) :::The Resident Evil wiki, I think. I tried adding the speaker and source myself but I apparently suck at coding. --Anobi 21:10, April 1, 2012 (UTC) ::::LOL It has been used around a few wikia's, I guess I am just to using up-to-date coding rather then the old format which as you saw is very complicated xD, and do not worry about offending me I see worse then that on a daily basis on the Capcom Forums :) -=X Zero X=- 21:19, April 1, 2012 (UTC) :::::I'm not sure it is even about being up-to-date. The template had several parameters that we don't exactly need to specify separately (like bg color and quote width), and it seems like second and third params (speaker and source) were specified as optional... Well, whatevers, I optimized it already. My signature is NOT short! 14:19, April 2, 2012 (UTC) WHY Why when I click on dante seeing this Only with DMC: Devil May Cry. Wherever dante I just switch to the new. Dante classic WTF? :Because it is the first of April. >:D--Anobi 04:39, April 2, 2012 (UTC) ::You gotta love these people. Both for this and... this. Where they steal this amount of code from? It hurts my programmer's soul to see this. And heart. And especially eyes. My signature is NOT short! 14:23, April 2, 2012 (UTC) :::I think the problem is the visual editor. I know if I copy and paste anything into visual editor, the code is terrible when I switch to source mode. I do not like the visual editor at all. --Anobi 04:55, April 3, 2012 (UTC) Thank you Yo man, i'm just here to say thanks a lot for replying my messages ^_^ Agni and Rudra No.1 Fan 04:29, April 5, 2012 (UTC) Help please? I'm having trouble uploading a pic. The loading wheel on the browser tab spins for ages and never does anything. I've watched it spin for half an hour. What do I do?Theena 19:49, April 5, 2012 (UTC) Oh it was too big. Fixed and uploaded. Thankies! Check my page if you want to see it. XD Theena 18:49, April 6, 2012 (UTC)